Tribe
by tuemungous
Summary: Somehow Misty was there, in front of her again, everywhere. Cordelia felt like all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. She couldn't breathe, she was just looking into Misty's eyes, right there. God, how did this happen? She was her best friend an hour ago, and now? Now she was everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Obviously standard stuff applies; __**I don't own anything blah-di-blah.**__ I like reviews - I haven't written anything in years so constructive criticism would be nice. I haven't got everything perfectly worked out for this story but I do have most of the second chapter worked out already so maybe this time I'll actually keep up a story. Lets see shall we?__** Enjoy.**_

* * *

_Jesus Christ Almighty,_ when did just looking at her start to send shivers down my back? I could stare at her all day.

I think sometimes I do.

I catch myself sometimes, when I've looked for too long. I can feel my face heat up when she glances at me and I have to pretend I was just distracted, I have to pretend I'm not trying to map her every expression; keeping a log of every movement her muscles make. I know exactly what she looks like when she's angry, how her face hardens, how her eyes go cold and turn a shade greyer than before. God, her eyes, I stare at them most of all, and I still couldn't tell you what colour they are right now. That cold grey when she's angry, sparkling with greens and blues when she laughs, warm honey when she smiles that beautiful smile that makes me melt, I can't help but smile back when I see it. They turn into the darkest brown when she's puzzling over something though, I think thats my favourite. I remember the first few times we shared the greenhouse- she learnt so quickly how to work with the plants and flowers in there, and I can tell how much she cares for them. That quiet brown comes into her eyes when she works and I know it's safe to stare then- she wont notice when she's concentrating that much. I hope.

I don't know why I stare, I still don't fully understand my obsession. I know I love her, but I can tell myself that I love every member of this Coven, they're my family. I tell myself that I may even love my Mother. It doesn't feel right, to stare at her the way I do, like a foolish teenager with a crush. It's inappropriate. She deserves so much more than this. I don't know what it is she wants, but it's more than me. I've realised this, and it's okay- I know I'm not for her, and she's not for me, but it doesn't stop me watching her. It doesn't change the fact that in reality, I don't love all this Coven the way I used too, I don't honestly think of them as family, but I do think of her that way. I'd do anything to keep her safe and make her happy.

I don't know her history, I don't know how she grew up, what her parents were like. How can I make her happy if I don't know who she is? I probably don't need to make her happy, she's stronger than I could ever be and she doesn't need me trying to force a smile onto her face. I know she was burnt at the stake, I know she loves animals, and I know she is the kindest soul I have ever met. I know enough to love her from a distance, but never enough to be anything more than a friend, a mentor. As if I am capable of ever mentoring her. She's not like Zoe and the others. She knows her powers, she controls them readily, and she doesn't constantly think to gain more power because she is content rather than power hungry. She's happy in the swamps with the gators. Thats enough for her, and I think thats beautiful, to find peace so easily. I love her because she is not like the others, but it makes it so much harder for me to be around her. My Mother, and Madison, Marie, these are the people I understand, but happy emotionally-mature women who aren't out to hurt others for their own gain... That is beyond me.

Misty is unlike anyone I've ever known before.

If things were different, If Hank hadn't been...

If my Mother wasn't so...

If she didn't call me Miss Cordelia and if she didn't want me teach her new things about the plants she already cares for more tenderly than I ever could...

Maybe then I would be allowed these feelings, maybe then I could stop being Cordelia Goode or Cordelia Foxx and start being myself.

* * *

"Miss Cordelia? Could I, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be any trouble to you, I just" Misty trailed off, looking panicked at the thought of interrupting the older blonde "I'm sorry, are you busy? I ah, I just thought, it's gettin' on and I, I mean, no one's really seen you today so I thought I should maybe remind you to eat" She smiled sheepishly and raised the hand she was using to hold a brown paper bag of take out "Di'nt know what y'all ate so I got a bit of everything for you, thought maybe you might be trying to avoid your Mama so take out seemed the best option 'stead of getting something fixed in the kitchen with everyone else"

She stayed still, hovering in the doorway as Cordelia let her mind process the moment. Fixing a mental photograph; Misty Day, food in hand, a small, kind smile lingering on her lips. Tousled blonde hair falling down her shoulders, a pale blue shawl loosely wrapped around her, the floral pattern standing out against her long cream dress. She had to force herself to smile, and stand, reminding herself she couldn't just stare. You can't just sit around staring when your friends are talking to you, and Misty had fast become her best friend. Her only friend, really.

"Mist, thanks, you didn't have too, thats, really-" She smiled, thinking to herself that it really wasn't too bad having only one friend if that friend was Misty. "Thats probably one of the kindest things anyone's ever really done for me. Sorry, I didn't even notice I'd been sat around so long. Did you already eat with the others or will you come and keep me company for dinner?" She'd spent the whole second half of the day lying in bed reading, actual novels for a change instead of something to do with magic. Having the Supreme around caused enough drama that the girls in the school hadn't been having anything even resembling lessons for a while so her teacherly duties had been going ignored. Pushing the books that where strewn across her bed into a haphazard pile she sat again, moving across to make room for Misty to join her. The Cajuns smile grew as she moved forward into the room, holding the food out to the woman she'd grown to respect and care for. Probably the only witch she wasn't scared would someday try to kill her off or something.

"Aww shush, don't feel too special, it was the perfect excuse for me to get myself something good an' greasy for dinner" She gave Cordelia her trade mark easy grin "I got fries an' a burger for you too, and a bean burger and salad too, in case you'd rather have that, and there's chicken in there somewhere an' all" Cordelias stomach growled at the thought of food and she realised she hadn't bothered with food since breakfast. She groaned at the list Misty reeled off, opening the bag to reach for the fries at the top, grabbing a handful before passing them to the blonde next to her.

"jesus these are good, do you have any idea how long it's been since I ate real junk food? God Misty, you are an actual Angel I swear down" She rummaged through the rest of the bag, pulling out all the containers and laying them on the bed to share.

The younger blonde laughed at Cordelias reaction "I always knew it, but I'm glad someone else finally realised" a hint of sarcasm was in her tone but the smile never wavered "Just thought it was about time you got some food in you, can't have tha boss of tha house starving to death now can we?"

"I doubt any of the others would mind, the girls would be happy to not have their teacher on their case and my Mother probably wouldn't notice." She spoke the truth, but she wished it had come out with the same playful tone Misty used, she didn't like how sorry for herself she always sounded. She smiled again, and tried for a lighter tone "Not for a while at least. 'Sides, I'm pretty sure she's the boss of the house now, Supreme beats Headmistress right? And if starving myself leads to you bringing me food, I could probably be persuaded to hide out in my room more often"

Misty snorted with laughter and lent forwards to reach for one of the burgers "Don't get too used to it now Miss Cordelia, I might punish you for leaving me alone with the rest of them all day with a microwave meal or somethin' next time"

"Still worth it I think, and it's Delia, Misty, please. Miss Cordelia makes me feel old, and it's weird to call friends 'Miss'"She nudged Mistys hand out of the way to steal some fries now that her own box was emptied "I'm only a few years old than you, 'Miss' makes me feel like, I don't know, like I'm the next door neighbor who's all age-ed and bakes cakes and shouts at you when you make too much noise" her face scrunched up at the thought.

"Okay, Delia, seeing as we are official friends, I guess I can stop with the Miss. Only if you promise you wont leave me alone with them all day again though. You know Fiona don't want us wandering around getting killed or nothing so all day I had Madison and Zoe arguin' about who Kyle likes more and Queenie glaring all day tellin' me how I aint gonna be supreme cause she is sooo much stronger than me. Like I'd even wan'a be in charge o' them?"

Cordelia had to laugh at what sounded like an oh-so-average day at Miss Robichaux's Academy "You could be though, you're probably the strongest candidate, you have so much power in you" Cordelia smiled softly as she spoke, she meant every word. She was astounded by how Misty truly didn't see her own strength, how could she not know what an amazing witch she was? They were both quiet for a while as Misty seemed to think on Cordelias words. They sat in silence, enjoying the company and food until Misty spoke up again.

"I don't want that, I like me as I am"

Me too, Cordelia thought to herself. She didn't dare say it outloud, she knew she couldn't say it without Misty knowing everything. She'd see how Cordelia stared at her, and she'd hear the quiet 'me too' and she'd know, and then she might leave. Instead, she smiled again, "It wouldn't change who you are, and for all I know maybe you aren't meant to be our next supreme, but if you are, I have no doubt that you'd be an amazing one. It might not hurt that you already hate half the coven, hell knows it'd be nice to have a supreme who wants everyone to behave better- Fiona doesn't care if they kill each other over a boy, and if she were more business minded she'd have started a pay-per-view channel for all the in-fighting in this Coven. You and Queenie'd make her rich, you'd kick her ass"

"Hell yeah!" Misty laughed, and Cordelia got to stare for another second, trying to catch the glints of colour that lit up her eyes when she laughed. "I don't outright hate them, but they're not my tribe. I thought Zoe was, and I know you are, but... This isn't my family, I'm not here for them y'know?" She shook her head as if clearing it, before taking another bite of her food. Cordelia nodded, trying not to react to the warm feeling filling every inch of her insides at the thought of Misty calling her 'her tribe'. "I mean," Misty spoke around her mouthful, swallowing before continuing "like, I don't want to be supreme here, but I don't think I could be really, 'cause there gotta be more to being in a 'coven' than just having magic, right? Otherwise whats the difference between us the the voodoo queens downtown? I mean, why aint we all one huge all-together coven? Magics magic, don't matter where ya get it from does it? There musta been other witches than just the ones at Salem, and how'd ya know where y'all are from that far back? I don't even know ma grand folks" They both where quiet for a moment, leaving Cordelia to think on Misty's questions while Misty pulled another take out container towards them both.

"Honestly, Misty, I don't know." Cordelia tried to sound so smart and headmistressy all the time, it was difficult for her to admit that the history of her coven, her family, was patchy at best. "I suppose yes, there are going to be witches out there who aren't from Salem, it would be foolish for me to believe magic started there. The legends say that our magic came from the slaves there, and it has always been assumed that it originated in Africa. Our Coven has historically been racist, to be honest with you, so I have no doubt that there are gaps in our history which where filled with lies in order to hide that part. The Voodoo witches downtown will tell you we stole our magic, and I hope it's not true, but I know it's entirely possible." She sighed, wishing she had better answers "There are no other Covens in America that we know of, in times of old we would travel far and wide to find our sister witches and bring them home, to Salem, I suppose, and then here to New Orleans. I think, given that you grew up here your whole life, the likeliest scenario is that you are one of us, a descendant from the Salem witches. It doesn't mean you have to stay with us though if you do not wish it. That's your choice Misty." Cordelia remembered her own wishes to leave and find another Coven when she was younger, always trying to escape her Mother as much as she could. She'd wondered about other witches, surely they were out there? But there were no books written about such things, and she had no way of ever knowing for certain where to look. She'd considered herself lucky to have a decent home, and Myrtle looking after her. She hadn't ever been brave enough to throw that away and hunt down something, or someone, new the way she imagined Misty might one day.

"I'm not leaving just yet Miss Cord- I mean, I'm not leaving just yet Delia" Misty gave a lopsided smile as she spoke, obviously making an effort to hold to her earlier promise of using Cordelias nickname. She had finished her burger a while ago, and now moved to start tidying the remnants of their food up.

"Good" Cordelia replied, nodding to herself and standing to help the younger witch tidy. She didn't add that she was overjoyed at the news, because the thought of Misty choosing to leave made her heart break a little. She didn't add that she understood that Misty didn't need this Coven, but that her Coven desperately needed Misty.

"I best be getting on now though, you'll come out of your room tomorrow though?" Misty looked up, a playful smile on her lips, and a hopeful shine to her eyes.

"I promised you didn't I?" Cordelia replied, throwing the last of the rubbish and the uneaten salad back into the bag. Misty reached over and took it from her hands.

"Okay, well, I'll throw this out on the way to bed, g'night, Delia. I'll see you in the morning" She waved slightly as she turned and left the room, pulling the door shut behind her and Cordelia was left looking at the door she'd left through.

"Good night Misty" she whispered to herself, before she took to her bed again to sleep, dreaming of easy smiles and ever changing eyes.

* * *

_Please go easy on me- This is the first thing I've written in god-knows-how-many-years, and I don't have a Beta so if there are mistakes anywhere please do let me know and I'll sort it. __**Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_As per usual, __**characters and blah-di-blah aren't mine yadda-yadda-yadda.**_

_Please do let me know what you think of it and thanks for reading._

* * *

Cordelia knew she should be dealing with the girls in the house, Madison and Zoe were trying to avoid each other as much as possible, God only knows where Kyle was hiding out. Queenie was off somewhere with Nan, probably watching the next door neighbors boy again, and Fiona hadn't been seen all day. As nice as it was for them to have a break from her, it always worried Cordelia when she wasn't around- It normally meant she was off plotting something terrible or getting drunk. She should have been sorting out the argument between Madison and Zoe, and she should have been finding something more productive for Queenie and Nan to do with their time. She just couldn't be bothered to deal with the drama today though, one more day of ignoring her problems would be okay. It's not like things in the Coven could realistically get much worse right now. Instead of doing her job, Cordelia had managed to make her way to the greenhouse with Misty again. It was her safe space, and she loved being around Misty and the plants. They were working on a small fern today, it had withered and died and Misty wanted to learn other ways of bring life to the plants without having to use her powers of resurgence. There was a small collection of books on the table in front of them, and Misty, her hands covered in mud, was copying out an incantation to help the fern.

"So alls I gotta do is say the words yeah?" She asked, her head still buried in a book as she wrote. "How long does it take? Like, will he back to his evergreen self straight away or..."

"Pretty much, you have to really feel the words as you say them though, channel your powers through them, will the health into the plant. It's you thats bringing the life back, not the words themselves. It shouldn't be as taxing as when you use your power of resurgence though, because it shouldn't have the draining feeling you usually have to go through"

"Awesome" Misty finished writing out the words and turned to her teacher "It's not so bad, bringing people back, but it would be nice to bring life into the world without passin' out afterwards all the time" She smiled and stood, moving in front of the fern as she prepared herself to work the spell with Cordelia watching from the other side of the table. "Okay, here goes nothin'"

After a few tries with nothing happening Misty was about ready to give up, Cordelia was trying not to laugh at the adorable pout that had taken residence on Mistys face. "Okay, Mist, calm down. You just need to concentrate, on the fern, on you, and maybe not the words so much" She moved round the table to stand behind the younger witch "You're perfectly capable of this, don't lose faith. You're trying something brand new here so it's not going to be easy." The taller blonde turned to face Cordelia again.

"Concentrate on the fern?" She pulled a funny face. "Not so easy Delia." She took a second to psych herself up for the challenge again "Okay. Come on then." Misty turned towards the plant again, closing her eyes and preparing herself for another attempt. Cordelia pulled herself away, watching the young woman in wonder as she saw a calmness take over her face and a seriousness entered her usually playful tone as she called out for life to be returned to the plant in front of her. Within minutes the plant was unfurling itself, the browns and dull greens in the leaves becoming brighter once again. Misty let out a small gasp as she opened her eyes to watch see her success. "It worked?" She turned with a smile on her face, and victory in her eyes "I did it Delia! I did it!"

The young witch launched herself at the older woman, hugging her tightly and chanting "I did it" over and over. Cordelia laughed and hugged her back, proud of what Misty had achieved.

"You certainly did, I told you you could. You're an amazing witch Misty" She pulled herself back to look at the beaming Cajun "I'm so proud of you" She smiled, and tried not to notice Mistys arms still wrapped around her waist. Misty nodded slightly, looking down almost bashfully before quickly kissing Cordelia on the cheek and stepping back, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"You did it, you showed me how. I know you think the other girls don't like you too much, and I know it's hard for you having your Mama around right now, but you're an awesome teacher Delia. You're the best of us here. Thank you, for showing me, for letting me in here with you. I tell ya, when I'm next in my garden, it's gonna be looking beautiful, and thats because of you." She spoke so earnestly Cordelia couldn't help but smile at her words, her hand reached out of its own accord and reached towards Misty, finding her hand there and entwining their fingers.

"Thank you"

* * *

Misty didn't let go of her hand as she pulled the older woman through the greenhouse and towards the kitchen. Cordelia let herself be led, taking the opportunity to watch the swamp witch ahead of her. Her cheek still tingled where the younger woman had quickly kissed her, and she was sure she must be bright red just thinking about it. Their entwined hands was all that was keeping Cordelia in the present. Yes, it's inappropriate, yes, it would never work out how Cordelia wants. She knows these things, she knows that soon Misty will want to find her tribe, that she'll want to return to her own home, and her beautiful garden. Cordelia knows all of these things but that doesn't change the way she feels. Nothing can change the fact that she is falling in love with Misty more and more every day.

* * *

"jeez guys, get a room already."

Nan breezed through the kitchen, picking up an apple from the bowl on the counter, looking pleased with the look of confusion on Mistys face, and the red tint that had taken to Cordelias cheeks at her statement. She took a bite of her apple before continuing towards the door "don't worry guys, it's obviously mutual. Stop being oblivious already. Oh, what a good word. Oblivious. I should use that more often." She smiled, mostly to herself, as she left. Leaving the two women who had been enjoying their lunch in an easy silence before her interruption watching after her.

Cordelia cleared her throat lightly and tried to ignore the burning of her face as she quietly panicked.

"So, uh, she's the psychic one right?" Misty drawled, and Cordelia looked up sharply to notice a faint blush on the Cajuns cheeks as well.

"Clairvoyant, yes, um" Cordelia found herself desperately wanting to fill the once so peaceful silence between them "she, ah-"

"She knows I like you." Misty looked her dead in the eyes as she said it. She laughed a quiet humourless laugh "well now thats not quite true I suppose." She let her eyes fall and started to move, standing and reaching for the empty plates on the table. "Shit Delia, I'm sorry. I just- she shouldn't have said that. I thought she was the nice one here. I shouldn't, I mean, I think she's messing with me, but do you-?" She stood, watching Cordelia as it finally start to sink in to the older woman what was happening around her. Nan was winding her up, she hadn't thought to try and hide her thoughts from the clairvoyant but she realised now that was foolish- of course she'd be able to see how she felt for Misty. Now she was using that to try and make digs at her, trick her into hoping Misty could feel the same way. Maybe- no.

For a split second there, when she saw Mistys flushed face, she thought maybe Nan was right. Misty herself had just said it wasn't true that she liked her though... It took so long to sink in, Misty could watch each thought crossing Delias face and she pulled the teacher up, out of her seat and towards her. "Fuck it" she murmured as she leaned in to the older woman to brush her lips against Cordelias. She smiled into the kiss when she felt Cordelia immediately respond and reach towards the swamp witches dress, her hands finding her waist and pulling their bodies as close together as she could. Misty pulled away first, her eyes drinking in the sight of a flushed Cordelia centimetres away from her, her eyes still closed after their brief kiss "Delia? De, is this, uh. Was that Okay? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I thought." She pulled herself further back and ran a hand through her hair.

"Say something Delia. Please."

Cordelia smiled as she opened her eyes to the beautiful Cajun girl in front of her "Misty." She breathed out her name like a prayer, hope filling out every letter "Misty, you-? I thought, I mean, since the moment I met you, and I didn't know" Her words were jumbled, she'd lost control of her own mind the moment Mistys lips had touched hers. "She knew I liked you too apparently. Well, yeah, like. 'Like', doesn't really cover it."

Misty looked at Cordelia with hope in her eyes, and reached out a hand again to take Cordelias hand. She left the plates where they were on the table and pulled the older witch with her to lean against the counter at the side of the room " Cordelia, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, to stop watching you, since the moment I stepped into this house." She laughed as she realised their situation; until mere moments ago she had condemned herself to never acknowledging her feelings. All it took was a quick comment from Nan and here she was, trying to work up the courage to bare her very soul to the woman she had met only a week or so ago. How was it even possible to love someone so quickly? Misty hadn't had your oh-so-typical childhood filled with Disney movies about love at first sight. Nothing had prepared her for the feelings she'd encountered when she'd met Delia.

"I really like you Delia, I don't know how or why really, because I never really felt anything for anyone before. I've been searching for my people for as long as I can remember and you're it. You're my people."

They were both leaning up against the counter, next to each other, not looking at each other. Cordelia wished she could see Misty's eyes right now, but if she moved an inch she might not be able to stop herself for kissing the younger woman again, and she couldn't bear the thought of moving and ruining this perfect moment together. "I really like you too Misty. I feel things for you I never even felt for Hank. I drive myself crazy trying not to look at you but I just want to watch you all day. You're the kindest person I've ever met, you're the first person I've ever met who is truly a good person. I-"

Somehow Misty was there, in front of her again, everywhere. They weren't kissing, but all the same Cordelia felt like all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. She couldn't breathe, she was just looking into Misty's eyes, right there. God, how did this happen? She was her best friend an hour ago, and now? Now she was everything.

* * *

_So, I'm not sure if I jumped the gun a bit here? I felt like they both deserved to know- no one should have to hide who they love and seeing as I'm basically ignoring a whole bunch of canon and re-writing the history as it suits me, I thought I'd make the most of having a clairvoyant character around. I mean, honestly, if you could read minds and knew that two people cared for each other but neither would ever do anything about it how could you resist playing matchmaker?! __**Please let me know what y'all think xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Usual gumfph - __**characters are not mine, I make no money, just love AHS a lot**_

_Thought I'd keep up with the whole 'being productive' thing and give you another chapter.  
__**Enjoy, and as always, please review.**_

* * *

_Neither of them said the words,_ those three words that changed everything. They'd only known each other a few days really, you couldn't say those words to someone you'd know such a short time. It just wasn't done.

Surely the others would notice that things had irrevocably changed, now that the two blonde witches could at least acknowledge there was something between them. Cordelia found herself constantly on guard. It was harder now than ever to not lose herself in Misty, now that she knew she could. She'd constantly find herself drifting into a stupor of sorts around the Cajun; jumping every time one of the girls asked her a question, and flying into a panic when her mother entered the room. She knew she had to keep this, whatever it was, hidden from them for the time being. She didn't fully understand what it was yet, and Misty seemed just as easily distracted by Cordelias presence now. The teacher smiled to herself at that thought, how could she possibly have not noticed the looks she got from Misty? She had been so lost in her own desires, and her need to keep them hidden and secret, that she hadn't even considered the possibility of the other woman feeling the same way. They were lying on her bed now, as they had done for the last three nights. They hadn't spent more than a few hours apart since their awkward almost-confession in the kitchen.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout?"

"You." Cordelia answered plainly and truthfully. The Cajun smiled at her answer, her fingers dragging up the older witches arm to draw lazy patterns across her shoulder and collarbone. Cordelia returned the smile, getting lost in the sensations Misty created. "You're so beautiful Misty, so very beautiful."

"Why Miss Cordelia I do declare you're seducing me." Misty laughed and moved so she was cuddled in to the side of the teacher, leaning up to plant a chaste kiss upon Cordelias lips before settling down with her head resting on the older womans chest. Cordelia glanced down, a slight frown on her face at the endearment before she decided to let it go. Humming her contentment at the back of her throat she pulled her arms around the swamp witch huddled into her body, holding her tight. Her serenity was such that she nearly dropped her guard, spilling out those three words she wanted so desperately to share. She held herself in check, instead kissing the top of Misty's head softly, before moving so she could pull Mistys face up to meet her own, kissing her forehead just as gently before moving down until she met soft lips.

Sighing as she pulled away she spared a sideways glance for the alarm clock sat next to her bed.

"We'll have to go soon Mist, Fiona wanted everyone down there for half past and its twenty past already."

The Cajun girl groaned at the thought of moving, tightening her hold on Cordelia as she lay there "Aww, Delia, I got comfy already. Can't we just stay, we'll conveniently forget and she wont even notice proba'ly" She burrowed her face into the crook of Cordelias neck, refusing to move just yet.

"Mist, I don't have it in me to intentionally turn up anywhere late. I'd rather stay here with you but we can't. The council are showing up tomorrow and the fact that Fiona even realises that- the fact that she actually wants to talk to everyone and have a plan in place for when they show up? It's kind of a first for her."

"Urghhh." A pathetic sounding moan emanated from Misty as she fought to keep herself comfortable while Cordelia tried to push her off the bed.

"Sorry what was that, didn't quite catch it hun?" Cordelia teased the younger woman who was so upset by the idea of moving from the comfort of the bed. She moved her hands down and starting to tickle the girl until she could wriggle free enough to stand up. "C'mon, come with me my beautiful Misty Day. I promise we will come straight back to bed after okay?"

* * *

It took another five minutes of bargaining to win the younger witch over and drag her downstairs to where the other girls and Fiona were already gathered. Misty dropped Cordelias hand as soon as they started down the stairs and the older blonde tried to ignore the emptiness she felt when she wasn't holding Misty close. Her Coven needed her to be in work mode for just a little while, and she couldn't allow herself to get distracted. Since Nan had blitzed through the kitchen the other day Cordelia had found herself too distracted to accomplish anything. The girls had probably been running haywire and she hadn't even bothered to check, God knows where Delphine had gone, she hadn't seen her in days. Spalding had seemed more reclusive than ever as well, although it wasn't so unusual to not see him for a few days at a time here and there- he'd been working for the Coven since Cordelia herself was a child and it seemed like it was par for the course to let the man choose his own time off every once in a while.

"Good of you to finally join us Delia, and you bought the swamp witch with you? I did wonder if you were still around. Haven't run off back to your precious shack yet then?"

A pained smile took to Cordelia's face as she tried not to rise to Fiona's bait "Yes Mother, we're here now. Please feel free to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Yes, I'm sure you have much better things to be doing with your time than aiding the protection of this Coven." The Supreme made a point to look Misty up and down with disdain on her face as she spoke, and Cordelia had to grind her teeth to keep in a sharp retort. While it would have felt good to fight back it didn't sound quite as fun as getting Misty back to her bedroom.

"Maybe we should get back to the point of this meeting, Fiona?"

"Indeed. I've already talked the other girls through most of it, and you should know by now how to handle yourself around the Council. They will be here tomorrow afternoon to talk about the recent... Issues, shall we say? With those heinous Voodoo Witches downtown." Fiona lit her cigarette as she spoke. "Marie Laveau's Minotaur creature has been disposed of, although it seems she has taken back Delphine in some twisted sort of revenge. I can't say it's too much of a loss, the woman was after all, evil." She paused to blow out smoke and looked towards Queenie- "Seems strange how she manged to do so when I so highly doubt Delphine was about to just wander off to Cornrow City of her own accord, but, no matter." Cordelia looked towards Queenie with confusion on her face, but Fiona did not deign to explain further. "Cordelia, you are going to have to tell them you visited Marie Laveau, Myrtle will no doubt weasle it out of you that I spoke to her as well so it's no use hiding that. Whats done is done, the truce is over, and the Council will be looking to place blame." She looked towards Cordelia now, almost daring her to speak up and be the first to lay the blame at Fiona's feet. "The fact of the matter is is that blame now is irrelevant, we are stronger if we work together and so I need us all to band up like the merry little gang of thieves I know we can be to keep Myrtle and her tacky little followers from sitting around discussing such trivialities when we need to be thinking of direct action to protect ourselves."

"You pissed off an immortal Voodoo queen and now we have to go to war for it? Please Mother. Why don't you go back to living it up in LA or wherever it is you are when you're not here, and we'll go back to leading a peaceful existence within the parameters of the truce." Cordelia couldn't help the scathing tone that entered her voice. She had so wanted to keep this evening polite so she could escape with Misty all the quicker, but it was so difficult to stay civil with Fiona. "Everyones life would be considerably easier and I know I'd be happier. You know as well as I do that the chances of Marie Laveau agreeing to the truce again while you're in town are far lower than they would be if you left. If you really felt like doing the Coven a favour you could even select the next Supreme on your way out? That way we can wait in peace will you die on the other side of the planet and the Council could help me in my efforts to actually teach the girls something. This is a school, Mother, in case you hadn't noticed, and since you turned up there haven't actually been any lessons." Cordelia gave the Supreme a cold smile as she spoke, feeling her face heat in her anger.

"Well now, Delia, you're the headmistress here, I came along to help you child. I can't help it if you've forgotten your role here is the teacher. It's difficult for these girls to have any lessons when their teacher is too busy with her flowers and her Swampy Nicks"

Cordelia's face contorted with anger at her mother's words, while Misty stepped back further into the corner, a frown forming on her face.

"I think we're done here. We've established that once again, our troubles as a Coven can be traced swiftly back to you, and you've managed to neglect to mention any actual plans other than the plan to what, _band together and make a plan?_ Good lord Fiona, you truly _are_ the greatest Supreme this Coven ever had. If that is all, I have better things to do with time. I shall see you tomorrow when Auntie Myrtle arrives. Good night girls." Cordelia briefly waved towards the teenagers sat on the sofas, most of them checking facebook on their phones or something no doubt. "Good night Mother." She said coldly as she reached for Mistys hand on the way out. If Fiona had already figured out there was something between the two of them there was really no use hiding it anymore, they would have all found out eventually.

She dragged the silent Cajun girl up the stairs behind her, storming in anger straight to her bedroom without saying anything.

The door slammed shut behind them and Cordelia finally turned to the taller woman, taking her in her arms and kissing her soundly on her forehead. "I'm sorry Mist, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I should never have acted like that I just- she makes me so angry. I can't stand it, she looked at you like... I couldn't stand it"

"It's okay Delia, calm down babygirl, it's all okay. She's just, well, _her_, but it's okay"

Cordelia felt the hot sting of angry tears start to crawl down her face "she gets to me every time, and I'm so tired of it. I don't want to be her punching bag anymore and I wont let her treat you badly, you deserve so much better than that." She brushed away the tears quickly and stepped back from other blonde "Misty, you know you don't have to stay here? You, you could be in your garden, instead of putting up with Fiona and her shit. I mean, she's a bitch, but she is right about this Marie Laveau stuff, I don't think it's going to go away easily. Fiona screwed up, and she knows it. With her around the truce is done. I don't know what the Council will decide to do- I imagine we'll try and get back into talk with Marie, hopefully she'll see that we don't all blindly follow Fiona the way I'm sure she imagines we do. We can fix this but I don't want you to risk getting caught up in something if you don't have too." She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, looking up at Misty still stood by the doorway. "You said this isn't your Coven, and right now..." She sighed, and ran her hand through her hair.

This would be so much easier if she could bring herself to be honest. I LOVE YOU MISTY DAY. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops, but she wasn't brave enough to let the words out, she couldn't bring herself to whisper them to herself, let alone say it out loud for all to hear.

Misty still had her whole life ahead of her, she wasn't tied down to some godforsaken Coven full of people who were willing to kill each other for a shot at more power. She could still be happy, she could go back to her swamp, and her garden. She could find her own people, people who accepted her and loved her in a way this Coven didn't seem too. Cordelia was too broken to be any good to her now. A tired old teacher who's strength lay in the greenhouse, what good is that to a young witch full of promise and talent?

"Right now Misty, this could go terribly wrong, and lead us to another fight with the Voodoo witches, and they are led by an immortal woman with at least as much power as our Supreme. Our best case scenario is negotiating another truce, and it took Anna-Lee Leighton months to sort through everything with Marie Laveau the first time around."

Misty was still stood silently by the door, watching Cordelia with an unreadable expression on her face. "Do you want me go Cordelia?" She asked in a quiet voice, taking a cautious step forwards. "I wont lie to you Delia, my shack, my garden? Right now it sounds a hell of a lot better than this place, and the gators are a lot more fun as neighbors than your Mama. There wont be anyone out for war there, no negotiations to be had. Do you want me to go?" She stepped forward again, until she was directly in front the the older blonde. She knelt and reached for Cordelias hands "Delia?"

"Yes. No. I want you to not be here. I want you to be with me, but I know that thats not what you should have. I want you to find your people Misty. This Coven isn't it for you."

"I'm not here for the fuckin' Coven Delia, Jesus, do you not know that?" There was anger in Mistys tone, but a smile played at the edges of her lips as she spoke. "I have always known that I would not be the best version of myself until I found my tribe. I spent forever looking to meet the people that make me feel like home. I found it in Stevie, to a point." she grasped at Cordelias hand tighter and gently kissed her knuckles before continuing. "The way I felt when I met you, that is what I've been looking for. You're my people Delia. You make me feel like, like I suddenly got some new understandin' of all the Stevie songs I love, I get it now. You're my tribe, I feel better around you, stronger. I mean, look at what you've taught me- I never dreamed of becoming stronger, but around you, I just have this new calm you know?"

"Misty"

"Delia"

"You know, don't you? You know that I lo-"

"I know. Me too."

The taller blonde lent up, reaching for Delias neck, pulling her to meet her halfway in a kiss. She pulled back, looking up to meet Cordelia's eyes and smiled- a small smile, with warm honey eyes. "Delia-"

"Don't say it." Cordelia pulled the blonde back up and pushed herself backwards to the top of the bed, biting her lip as she watched the younger witch follow her, crawling up her body to meet her in another kiss. Her hands roamed the swamp witches body above her, pulling at her dress and pushing her shawl off of her shoulders.

"Delia-"

"Misty, don't-"

"Delia."

Misty pulled back so she could see Cordelia's eyes. She needed to say this, she need Cordelia to know.

"Come with me. Come with me to the swamp. I know, it's not nice and posh like you're used to, but I'll smarten it up, I'm good at that. You'd love my garden, it could be ours. Come with me." Her eyes where blue and shining with hope. "Delia, these aren't your people either, your Mama, you don't deserve that. Those girls, they don't respect you right- if killing you made them stronger they'd do it, and you know that. I wont leave you here, I couldn't do that to you. But we could go off, and be happy, together. If you'd like."

"Misty, a few weeks ago you were just some poor girl who got burnt at the stake, thats all I knew of you."

Misty's eyes dropped, and she nodded slowly.

"I'm- Misty, I don't know how to be good for you. This Coven, it's been my family my entire life. I know it's not right, I don't think I can fix it, but I'm not brave enough to leave. I always wanted to, but I'm not as good as you, I'm not as strong you."

"Thats okay Delia, I get it, I can't ask you to leave your family."

"You don't get it, Misty, you don't. I-" God why was this so hard. Why shouldn't she be happy? If Misty wanted her why couldn't she go off and live with her and share a beautiful garden? She'd put up with Fiona her entire life, she'd given up everything to try and help this Coven and had nothing to show for it. A bunch of students who ignored her warnings, a mother and a Supreme who hated her. Myrtle, she loved Myrtle, but even Auntie Myrtle had always told Cordelia she should spread her wings and fly the nest someday.

"Misty I want to leave and live with you in the swamps, and have a beautiful garden, but I don't know if I can leave now. I don't know how to say goodbye to this place. Fuck Fiona, and frankly, fuck the rest of them too. Zoe has a good control of her powers now and doesn't feel like she needs anything more from me, Queenie has always thought that I was secretly racist and gave the others preferential treatment, Madison hates everyone, and Nan never needed me. She's too smart for me to teach her anything. I don't know anything else though, this has been my entire life, and I don't know how to function outside of this Coven."

"I can teach you." Misty smiled, she still had hope, and if self doubt was what stood between Cordelia and her happiness, then she would do whatever it took to show Cordelia that she was strong enough to do whatever she wanted. "I'll teach you my life the same way you taught me yours, come with me."

"I wriggle at night."

"I know, I'll get us a bigger bed, otherwise one of us will be falling out all the time."

"I don't know how to cook."

"I do. -Ish. We wont starve."

"What will I do all day if I don't have a school to run?"

"Meditate, with me. Garden, with me. Listen to Stevie, with me. We could listen to whatever music you like too I guess." They both laughed at that, and Cordelia sat up a little to steal a kiss from the girl above her.

"Misty?"

"Delia."

"You know?"

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

_Hope you liked this one, I think this is actually the end of this story now. I did think I'd continue with the Marie Laveau storyline stuff but for me this whole story was an exercise in waiting for them to tell each they where in love. I might add to it later, but for now, I'm finished with it I think. __**Please let me know what you think-**__ this is a learning curve guys so you gotta keep me learning xoxo_


End file.
